When Family Calls REWRITE
by nighttime writer
Summary: Work and home will suddenly collide when Tony receives a phone call. Read the author's note at the bottom


"You answer it!" Tony demanded glaring at the newly instated probationary officer.

Ziva growled glaring at the phone on Gibbs' desk with the same irate look Tony was giving her. "Tony, you are second in charge, you answer it!"

McGee glanced up from his computer glaring at his two partners. Gibbs had gone up to the director's office for a weekly debriefing on the cases they closed the past week and before that he had ordered his team to catch up on their paperwork. McGee had been diligently working on such work as Gibbs had requested for the past two hours while Ziva and Tony had successfully done everything necessary, but the stupid reports Gibbs had ordered. When McGee had announced that he was done, Tony had just walked across the bullpen to his desk and plopped down another five reports – his reports – onto McGee's desk and ordered him to "help" him with his as well. While McGee was less than pleased he had done what Tony asked, and had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes until Tony's annoyed whines forced him to look up from his work.

"Someone answer it!" McGee added into the conversation.

The phone stopped ringing momentarily and all three special agents sighed in relief. Ziva closed out of Amazon and opened one of the reports, finally ready to start working again. Tony went back to his typing game and McGee was once again clicking away on the keyboard. The silence was a welcomed reprise for all in the bullpen who had to listen to the MCRT team bicker for the past five minutes, but the silence didn't last long. Not even ten minutes after, the phone started ringing again.

"Oh my God, make it stop!" Tony whined.

"If I answer it, will you do your own reports?" McGee bargained.

"Anything, McGoo!" Tony said sliding across the bullpen and grabbing two reports off the top of McGee's desk.

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's immaturity, but got up and walked over towards Gibbs's desk.

"Hello, Gibbs's -,"

"Dad?" the voice on the other line was frantic, cutting McGee off, surprising the young special agent.

"Um, no. This is Special Agent Tim McGee. Special Agent Gibbs is a meeting which will probably last all day. May I take a message?" McGee asked waving Tony over.

"Who is it?" Tony asked getting up from his desk, walking over to stand beside McGee.

"Damn…is Tony Gibbs there?" the voice was urgent leaving McGee nearly speechless.

"Um, there is no Tony Gibbs working in the building…"

Tony gulped, the color draining from his face. No one in the office knew of his relation to Gibbs and both worked hard to keep it so. It was special circumstances that allowed for SecNav himself to give the exception and allow Tony to work alongside his father. However, it was strictly enforced that no one was to know of the relation.

"Damn it Agent McGee, hurry! I don't have time," the voice whispered frantically into the phone.

Tony heard the terrified voice and immediately grabbed the phone from the still stuttering McGee. "Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony?" the voice asked surprised, leaving Tony to lean heavily against his boss's desk.

"Jayson, are you ok?" Tony questioned, not bothering to his the worry in his voice.

Tony looked up at Ziva, "go up to that meeting and get Gibbs!"

"The meeting, Tony," Ziva started.

"Screw the meeting, tell him Jayson is in trouble," Tony ordered.

By now McGee was no longer stuttering, just awaiting orders. He had already gone to his desk and grabbed his pack.

"Tony, there was someone trying to take me out of fourth period. Said that Dad sent them…is it true?" Jayson whispered.

Tony shook his head. "No, dad's in a meeting. Shit, where are you?"

"Bathroom."

"Ok, stay there," Tony said snapping at McGee to grab his pack from the side. "Jayson stay there. Dad and I are coming to get you. DO NOT go with them."

"Hurry, Tony," Jayson begged his older brother.

The sound of people entering the bathroom echoed through the phone. Tony grasped at the phone trying to hear what was going on over the sounds of his younger brother's heavy breathing.

"Where is that boy?" Tony immediately picked up on the strong Russian accent.

"He's on to us," it was spoken in Russian, but Tony understood perfectly.

"Jayson, you in here? Your father wants us to come bring you to him," a voice yelled out.

"That's a damn lie," Jayson spat out earning a groan from Tony.

"We could take his sister instead…"

Tony listened as the telltale sound of a stall door opening deafened Tony's ears. Immediately the sound of a struggle muffled the other line as Tony could hear skin hitting skin and the sound of his little brother whimpering out loud causing Tony to cuss loudly into the phone.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Tony yelled out only to hear the echo of skin once again hitting skin followed by a yell of agony.

Tony could hear heavy breathing on the other line once more, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"No, Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs," Tony snarled into the phone. "And I swear if there is a hair out of place on my brother's head…"

The voice on the end laughed heartily before slamming the flip phone shut.

"Damn it!" Tony yelled slamming the phone down.

"Tony?" McGee asked handing the older agent his backpack.

At that moment Gibbs rushed out of the director's office sprinting down the stairs. His eyes zeroed in on his oldest son and field agent as he leaned forward heavily on the desk.

"What's going on? Ziva came in…" Gibbs asked running behind his desk to grab his gear.

Ziva ran to grab hers and slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Jayson just called. Heard a struggle. Someone's got him, dad," Tony stated, watching as the color on his father's face left even quicker than it left his just a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've been trying to get myself to write another chapter for Catalytic Development but I've been stuck. Literally tried writing two different chapters just to get through this writer's block, but nothing. I am attempting rewrite "When Family Calls" in hopes that I can get inspired once more. I haven't abandoned Catalytic it's just hard to get back to the swing of writing when I haven't in months. It was this story and the faithful reviews I received that inspired Biological Catalyst so I'm hoping this story will do wonders once more. Sorry it's not necessarily what you all been waiting for; I'm trying to get something out to y'all in the near future so just bear with me until then.<p>

Thanks,  
>Liz<p> 


End file.
